


Royal

by RectifiedPear



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Headcanon, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: In which some people think they know something, Unikitty does know something, and Puppycorn knows nothing.





	Royal

Unikitty had always been quirky. No one remembered her as otherwise.   
She was a 'silly kitty' with hooves whose parents were a magical cat and a unicorn. Her mother was the true queen, a feline of sleek cool tones with icy paws who could turn frigid in the face of enemies. Her father had fallen in love and left his herd to adventures, and on the journey, met the queen and taught her of the world. 

It had been a love they'd never expected to find. In true fashion of lovers, they'd threatened to elope if the betrothal the queen had been arranged into wasn't annulled. It was, after she froze half the politicians. Their love was boundless, an endless passion that shook the kingdom as unicorn and feline ran around and caused chaos.

Unikitty had been born from that love. Magics entwined and her appearance rejoiced. 

She'd been beautiful, a treasure to them and beloved by all she smiled at. It was as if their love had truly been embodied into a new being.

 

“Hey sis!” Puppycorn said, head pushing up from within the couch to knock the remote from Unikitty's hooves.

“What's up, little bro?”

“We should go to the park!” His round tail shook side to side as his front paws pulled him from the space beneath the cushions. His head went to the side and he smacked into the floor and rolled across the room.

“That's a great idea!” She jumped to her feet, remote forgotten to smile widely. “Little bro, you got some great ideas in that head of yours!”

“I do?”

“Sure you do!”

“AWESOME! I'm gonna go tell Dr. Fox about how great my ideas are!” He took off clumsily.

Unikitty reclined for a moment, then rose to retrieve the items they'd need for a fun day at the park.

Dr. Fox came to her, as did Hawkodile, both having no faith in Puppycorn's words until she backed them up. As was the normal. She was always the one who called the shots. She could barely recall the last time anyone had called him Prince Puppycorn.

 

Her parents had been basically glued together, so much so, that when they came upon their daughter carrying a basket containing a newborn, they had no idea how such had been made. The child was dog and unicorn, and her mother stared into her father's eyes, concerned. 

But he had never been away from her side long enough for such to happen. And in the face of their daughter asking if he was theirs, if she could keep him, they had made up a lie. He was her brother, the royal prince, and his name would be. . . Puppycorn. 

The happiness of their daughter made them forget the lie with time, but it wasn't for long. Accusations of the prince consort cheating on the queen were hard to silence. They realized a gag order would be required, and the queen's anger had become cold, her attitude frigid and quick to lash out.

Worse, Unikitty's own element had appeared, and fires were starting when she'd rage. They agreed, Puppycorn was her brother, Puppycorn was the prince. Soothing her fiery aggression, and silencing all who became a threat to what they believed. 

Once matters grew quiet, her majesty decided to rest for a few years. Only for her husband to one day pack up and extend a hoof. Life in the castle was great, but their kids could take over, Unikitty was ready. The Queen needed a break and to unwind.

She said yes, with as much passion as she had on their wedding.

 

“Wow, Puppycorn, you're great at fetch.” Dr. Fox exclaimed, dropping a tennis ball into a cannon and firing it.

“You bet I am – BALL!” 

He jumped up, and went flying as he caught the high impact sphere in his mouth. Tumbling and having to put himself back together again, he wagged his tail and hopped along. 

Unikitty smiled happily. “Awww, my little bro's the best-est at fetching!”


End file.
